CLAIM
by raphaelklein
Summary: Ryoma has promised Sakuno something... And what it is? AU and our first fanfiction!


**DISCLAIMER: We do NOT own Prince of Tennis and New Prince of Tennis**

**KLEIN:  
Hey-ho~! Yay~ our first fanfiction ever! Waaaaa~ I'm so excited! Really, really, really excited! Right, Ralph?**

**RAPHAEL:**

**Yupp, really, rea~lly excited. So minna, enjoy our little _(klein)_ story.**

* * *

I fish a ring of keys out of my handbag. It takes me few minutes to find the right key to lock the door. And I sigh with relief when 'click' sound of the latch catches my ears- finally, it's locked.

_Ding~!_

I flip my phone. A mail from my obaa-chan!

_Grandma: Sakuno, where are you?_

I almost gasp aloud in astonishment. She's already there? I quicken my walking pace. And, trust me; it's not an easy task. Not when you're busy texting your grandma.

_Sakuno: I'm sorry, obaa-chan! I'm on my way!_

_Ding~!_

_Grandma: Haiz, you never change, do you? Anyway, be here before _his _arrival._

I feel my heart flip after seeing the word 'his'. My face absently breaks into a wide, broad smile.

Yes, him. My only love.

He promised to _claim _me if he'd won the U.S. Open Tennis Tournament in New York.

Claim. It could've been more romantic, but I knew that was the only way for him to say it. I didn't really mind though. Who needs a romantic prince if you could've his love?

I hail a taxi once I spot it- thanks Kami-sama!

"Where to, miss?"

"To Narita Airport, please"

With a nod of agreement, I get in the car and we drive off.

I gaze out of the window at the busy street. People are busy with their own world. Bored by the view, I slowly close my eyes, traveling down memory lane.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

I, Ryuzaki Sakuno, 12, had fallen into a very very awkward position. And it was almost impossible for me to safely get off at the next station.

A weird guy stood there right in front of me, kept swinging his racket dangerously while bragging about the Western Grip- or was it the Eastern Grip? But that is not what I am worried about.

I screwed my eyes shut, praying that my face would be safe.

Until there was a voice that startled him… and me.

"Yo, can't you keep it down?"

I lifted up my face, searching for the voice.

There was a capped guy- same age with me, I guessed- looking at us. He cupped his face with his hands, his bright yellow eyes barely glazing.

The racket fell to the floor. The weird guy laughed, "This is embarrassing! Getting told off by a little kid and all!" he crouched down to take his racket.

"Bingo! Holding the upper part of the racket and clamping it, that's the correct Western grip" the capped guy pointed his index finger, calmly explaining. The weird guy was startled.

"Another thing. The thing that you said about 'shaking hands'? That's the Eastern grip. It's common for people to learn it the opposite way" he leaned his back against the seat, crossing his arms behind his head.

The weird guy's friends laughed heartily, "Sasabe, you must be embarrassed!"

"Sh…shut up! Just get off!" the weird guy walked off as the train stopped at the next station.

How did he calmly brush them off was a mystery for me. Remembered I had to get off too, I ran out from the train.

"Looks like obaa-chan hasn't arrived yet. She was the one that invited me and she's late?!" I grunted while leaning my back against the pillar. Then, I saw the capped guy again.

_Ah, it's the boy I saw a moment ago!_

Out of sudden, he turned his body, and looked this way- no, I mean, at _me_!

"Um… which way is the Gakino Gijaka Garden?" he asked.

"Oh! I'm heading there to watch too. Are you going to be in the match? Tennis is new to me!"

"…So which way is it?"

Embarrassed with myself, I bowed, "Ah, sorry! I just… Uhm… Exit from the south gate way and you'll soon notice it."

"South gateway… Right, thanks" he turned himself and left. I took a glance at his tennis bag.

And guess what, my obaa-chan arrived 30 minutes later. Then only I realized I just gave him the _opposite _direction!

Our first meeting…

* * *

Those memories bring a smile to my face. Poor him, he was disqualified from the match for coming late. I wanted to treat him a drink, but in the end, he was the one who treated me because I had no coins- silly me.

And who ever thought that he was my classmate too!

So many things have happened past few years.

I smile warmly in recollection of all the sweet and hard time we've had together.

And I blush madly at the remembrance of my innocent confession to him.

* * *

-_Flashback to before the final tournament-_

I ran as fast as I could. My face clouded over with fear. My heart was in my mouth. My hands trembled and sweat broke out all over my small body. I bit my bottom lips, turning my head around, looking for him.

_Kami-sama, why? Why now? Why is this thing happening to him? It's not fair! _

Tears slid slowly down my pale cheek.

_Where are you, R-?_

Then, I saw him.

His hands were shoved into his pocket. His jacket was gently swaying in the breeze. His forehead was dripping sweat. He walked calmly towards me, with a usual mischievous smile played on his lips.

With a deep breath, I blurted with all I might, "I… I heard about your memory loss and… uh, I… you know… you once taught me tennis a while ago…. and it was an amazing tennis that I loved-"

"Huh? What are you talking about, Ryuuzaki?" His words startled me.

_What did he say, Ryuuzaki?_

"I'm sorry, but can you save it for later?" Absently, a smile flickered across my face.

_He has-_

"Right now, there's a guy I must defeat over there" He grinned with determination. My heart skipped a beat.

I involuntarily held his wrist, surprising him. I cupped his face, and with one swift movement, I captured his lips.

"Echizen Ryoma, I love you"

* * *

"Miss, we are here," the driver's voice snaps me back into reality. I fumble in my handbag for money. And immediately get out from the taxi, heading to the arrival hall.

There, I see my obaa-chan and her trainees. Or her _former_ trainees- I should say.

Momoshiro-senpai with his wife, Ann-san. Kaidoh-senpai, Inui-senpai, Eiji-senpai, Oiishi-senpai, Kawamura-senpai, Fuji-senpai and even Tezuka-buchou are already there waiting for him.

"Obaa-chan, where's Ryoma-kun?" I shout from far away, running towards them.

The senpai-tachi chuckle softly at me. I stop running, raising an eyebrow. My obaa-chan beams heartily, "Honey, he's behind you."

"Huh?!"

"Sakuno…"

At the sound of my name, I whip around and search for the voice.

And he's there, standing proudly with a gold medal in his hand.

I freeze, not knowing how I should react. Happy? Laugh? Or cry?

He walks towards me, and stands in front of me. His face is just a few inches away from mine. I look up, he's become taller. And, yes, more manly. He brings his right hand to my face, brushing my cheek. I feel myself blushing scarlet, my heart beginning to pound against my ribs.

His warmth, his touch drives me crazy.

"Sakuno, it's time for me to fulfill my promise"

I squeeze my eyes, knowing what is coming out next from his mouth.

"Would you be queen of my life forever?"

I fly my hands to my mouth. My eyes were bright with unshed tears. He takes my hands and touches my forehead with his.

"Sakuno… I want to hear your answer," he pleads.

I take a deep breath and answer…

**_~Fin~_**

* * *

**KLEIN:  
Did you enjoy it? Did you? Did you? Hehehehe~~~ Sorry, too excited and happy~ By the way, please don't forget to review. We love reviews!**_  
_

**RAPHAEL:  
Got nothing to say~ Anyway, don't forget to review!**


End file.
